Seasonal Greetings
by VanillaMuse
Summary: There are four seasons and each and every one of them entails something different for Ichigo's and Grimmjow's relationship. (Bla bla bla, GrimmIchi fluff)
1. Chapter 1: Spring

**A/N: So it has come to my attention that tomorrow is the official GrimmIchi day... (As if I needed an excuse.) So I decided to write this little series called Seasonal Greetings. This will consist of 4 chapters, one for each season. Kind of like Oneshots or drabbles since they don't really relate to one another... Anyway, enoy! :D**

**Pairing: GrimmIchi (MalexMale)**

* * *

**Seasonal Greetings: Spring**

It had started with Ichigo's pillow. And a few days later almost every pillow in the house had disappeared. Simply vanished in thin air.

Yuzu had had a field day searching for the missing pillows, complete in detective outfit and with Kon in a frilly dress as the Watson to her Holmes. Karin, like Ichigo couldn't really care less and Ishin had taken to waling to Masaki's picture.

Yet in the end, it had been Ichigo to discover the truth about the vanishing pillows. One afternoon he could swear he heard something moving in his closet. Like someone was continuously moving objects around and… _Was that scratching coming from his closet?_

Nothing, however, could have prepared the strawberry to what he saw when he opened his closet. He had expected Rukia maybe, decorating for whenever she decided to come over and stay for a while. Hell, even Urahara placing some strange device in his closet. But no, the person he was looking at was none other than Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow, what the hell?" Ichigo inquired smartly as the blue-haired arrancar gave him a bored look.

The arrancar ignored him and went back to his previous occupation. Which, apparently, was the arranging and rearranging of all the pillows that had recently been disappearing. Seemingly content with his work, Grimmjow lay down and curled up. Ichigo was sure he could even hear him purr.

Once his brain started working properly again, he realised what the behaviour reminded him off. "Grimmjow," Ichigo started again, slightly amused now. "Are you nesting in my closet?"

"Shut up, Kurosaki," was the mumbled reply, voice already muffled by a pillow. Grimmjow, frankly, couldn't care less.

Ichigo felt his eyebrow twitch as he got a good look at the pillow Grimmjow's face was currently buried in. Was that _Ichigo's_ pillow that the other was practically cuddling with? "Is that MY pillow?!" he all but yelled, planning to snatch it away when he heard the other growl and… _was that a hiss?_

Really, sometimes Grimmjow was such a cat.

"Would the kitty Kat like a tray of milk as well?" Ichigo asked amused. Laughing as he pictured Grimmjow licking a bowl of milk like some fancy housecat.

Ichigo was about to go get mentioned tray of milk when a hand shot out to grab the front of his T-shirt. He didn't even have the time to give an undignified yelp (which he wouldn't done anyway, no way, he was a man and men don't yelp), before he found himself flat on his back in his closet with Grimmjow hovering over him.

"Eh, Grimm, what 'cha doing?" Ichigo asked with a gulp as he saw the man close in on him, a thousand thoughts racing a mile a minute in his head.

He was ignored again as Grimmjow lowered his head towards Ichigo's neck, nipped once and then changed their positions to something that was definitely not cuddling. Ichigo was_ not_ cuddling with Grimmjow. He was not.

"Let go."

"Don't wanna," the arrancar replied, nipping at the teen's neck again. Which earned him a surprised moan and another _"Let go." _The order was ignored as his lips moved up to the strawberry's ear.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" he repeated his question. When there was no reply, Grimmjow settled again and Ichigo could have sworn he heard the other purr.

"You're such a cat."

"Panther. Now shut up, or I'll make you go get that milk."

* * *

**I love reviews, it gets my plot bunnies to get their asses in gear. Anyway, thank you for reading and I am sorry for any mistakes. I kind of rushed this as I won't be home tomorrow and wanted to get this up before the official 15/06...**


	2. Chapter 2: Summer

**A/N: Second chapter of Seasonal Greetings... You have no idea how long this idea had been stuck in my head. For ages, I tell you. I just couldn't make anything decent out of it. Anyway it's 1 minute to official GrimmIchi day right now and I rushed this, so again sorry for any mistakes. I will come back later to edit.**

**Pairing: GrimmIchi (MalexMale)**

* * *

**Seasonal Greetings: Summer**

It was hot. It was way too hot. Ichigo felt like he was melting and the ice cream he was currently enjoying didn't help one bit. In fact, the only thing it was good for was getting his hand sticky with melted goo he hadn't been fast enough to lick away.

Well, he guessed it was better than nothing. His eyes lazily followed a drop of molten goodness slide down towards his hand before he decided to stop it with his tongue. _God, why was it so hot?_

From the corner of his eye he could see Grimmjow fidgeting in his spot in the shadow, clearly uncomfortable. He didn't blame him. In this heat, not even the shadow offered solace. The occasional breeze was the only thing that helped cool them down and that occasional breeze seemed to have disappeared completely.

"Oi, Kurosaki, stop licking that damn weird thing," the arrancar snapped after a while. _Was the shinigami even trying to properly eat that weird cone-shaped thing? _Grimmjow doubted it.

"I told you, Grimm, it's called ice cream," Ichigo commented casually, while still licking his frozen treat. "I offered you one, but you didn't want it," Ichigo pointed out when he received a glare.

"Fine, then give me one," Grimmjow demanded to which Ichigo gave one of his own famous glares. "_Please_," the arrancar added, his tone full of mockery, but it was more than Ichigo could ask for.

The strawberry contemplated for a second. While the other had asked nicely (which was something that had taken a great deal of effort for Ichigo to even explain to the arrancar), he really didn't feel like moving.

"Go get your own, it's too hot to move."

"The hell, Kurosaki! I asked nicely, didn't I?"

"Doesn't matter, go get it yourself," Ichigo replied. He really didn't care if the arrancar was about to throw a hissy fit. With this heat he couldn't really find it in himself to actually do anything, let alone care.

He saw Grimmjow get up and assumed the heat had melted Grimmjow's impending hissy fit away and that the arrancar had decided to actually get off his lazy ass and get some ice cream himself. Content with that, Ichigo turned his attention back to his own treat.

Grimmjow, however, had other plans. If the shinigami wasn't going to get him his own ice cream, he would just have to share. It didn't matter if Ichigo actually agreed or not, Grimmjow had already decided and that was basically it.

As soon as he stalked over to Ichigo, he snatched the strange cone-like cream thing. _What was it called again?_ He realized he didn't particularly care about what it was called once he took a bite. It tasted like heaven, especially on a hot day like this. It was no wonder the strawberry had barely been paying him attention.

"Hey, that's mine, Grimm! I told you to get your own!" Ichigo protested, reaching out to regain his treat. To no avail as Grimmjow hold it above his head and as such, out of reach. "Damn it, Grimmjow! Give it back!"

The strawberry was getting mad, which made the cone cream thing taste all the better. If only he had done this sooner. That's when he remembered he should at least share. A grin spread on his face. After all, a happy strawberry was a happy Grimmjow (if you know what I mean).

He took another bite and then bend down so he and Ichigo were on eye level. Ichigo eyed him curiously, his face confused. Yet he didn't get the time to ask a question before Grimmjow was pressing their lips together.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked, blushing madly when he realized he could taste ice cream on his lips.

A sly grin on his face, Grimmjow replied: "I'm sharing."

He paused a second then, until his grin spread tenfold. "Besides, if you want to lick something so badly, I've got something you can lick any time."

With that Ichigo pushed the other off of him and went inside the house to get another ice cream. His face now the colour of an actual strawberry and Grimmjow snickering in the background. Ichigo officially hated hot days.

* * *

**Reviews make me smile, because then I know people enjoy my work... They make my inner writer happy :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Autumn

**A/N: I don't really know what to write. But I always love reading A/Ns, so I tend to write one myself. They make me smile, because you get to see inside the author's head for a moment...**

**Pairing: GrimmIchi (MalexMale)**

* * *

**Seasonal Greetings: Autumn**

Autumn was the time of year the leaves began to fall, colouring the streets red, orange and brown. Ichigo loved autumn, he always had been rather fond of the leaf battles he used to have with his sisters every year. Pushing each other into a heap of leaves and seeing who would get out with the least twigs and leaves stuck in clothes or hair to be victorious.

In the end, he and Karin would gang up on his dad while Yuzu tried to stop them from hurting each other and his mother cheered them on. Somehow it seemed like the typical thing for the Kurosaki family to do. It was tradition almost and those fights were definitely one of the happiest memories he had, like most things that involved his mom.

Right now, he was in the middle of one of those battles with his favourite arrancar. Be it a very heated battle, way more aggressive and in a sense that made it all the more enjoyable. It reminded him of sword fighting, yet with less blood and bruises.

What had possessed Ichigo to ever push the other into a stray pile of leaves, he had no idea. It had been a spur of the moment thing, not that he regretted it. Maybe he had unconsciously missed the wars that autumn entailed in his family. Maybe it made him remember the times with his mom.

He didn't really know and he didn't ponder too long. After all, he hadn't had this much fun in a long time and never look a gift horse in the mouth, if that applied in this case.

Grimmjow, however, seemed to find the whole thing a lot less enjoyable. In fact, the other seemed more pissed off than anything else. _(Perhaps they didn't have piles of leaves in Hueco Mundo? Apart from the obvious reason that there weren't any trees that weren't actually dead?_

Although Grimmjow's foul mood could also be because at the moment he was the one on the bottom as Ichigo pressed him further into the pile of leaves. And it was a well-known fact that Grimmjow did not enjoy being the submissive one in anything.

He took a moment to observe the arrancar, looking at the result of their leaf war. Grimmjow's hair was more dishevelled than ever and twigs were sticking out from odd ends, which resulted into quite the comical sight. A sight that sent the substitute shinigami into a full-out laughing fit.

A glare and an angry growl were his reply and Ichigo did his best to calm down, yet one look at the arrancar sent him into another fit. Maybe it was something in the air around this time of year that had him feeling so giddy. Maybe it was Grimmjow looking as if he were deciding whether or not to kill the shinigami. Maybe it was the feel of crunchy leaves beneath them.

"I swear Kurosaki, if you don't stop laughing this instant…" Grimmjow growled in threat.

Ichigo sent him a sly smirk in reply. "Then, Grimm, aren't you forgetting who's on top?"

The blue-haired man was about to object when a pair of lips found his own, starting a battle more fierce than their previous one in the leaves. He instantly forgot his objections. Maybe it was because he enjoyed this kind of fight more than anything else. Maybe it was the thrill of having the shinigami pin him down. Maybe there really was something in the air around this time of year.

_And maybe, it didn't really matter._

* * *

**I am off to bed now. I don't know when I will post the last chapter to this series. (Winter) I have the idea in my head, but it's not ready yet to actually be written down... It needs more thinking (?), yeah let's go with that.**

**Anyway, as I have stated before, I love reviews.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**P.S. Can I state I am officially in love with GrimmIchi day?! It helps my plot bunnies and writing... Anyway, it's off to bed now...**


	4. Chapter 4: Winter

**A/N: Okay, so I know it's been like forever since I've updated this story. (This is why I shouldn't write multi-chap fics...) And most of you probably thought I had dropped off the face of the earth and would never update again. Or maybe in actual winter... I'm sorry if you did think that. Truth is I've been pre-occupied with stuff that might or might not have been more important than GrimmIchi. I apoligize once again.**

******Also I've noticed there are a lot of typos and mistakes in the previous chapters of this fic. I rushed too much and I cringe everytime I re-read them. So I'll try to fix that... Can't promise though. But I do promise I tried to keep the amount of mistakes in this chapter to a minimum (keyword: tried). But yeah... So if you've read all this, you realized there wasn't really anything of importance in here, so I guess I should say sorry again... Then again, if you liked my rambling... _Let me love you_. No. Seriously. Let me.**

**Pairing: GrimmIchi (Male x Male)**

**Disclaimer: the character belong to their respectful owner... which is regretfully not me. If it was, Grimmjow would've made his kicking comeback already and he and Ichi-dearest would've rode off into the sunset on a pink unicorn. Okay, maybe not a _pink_ unicorn. But still.**

* * *

**Seasonal Greetings: Winter**

Grimmjow wasn't used to winter. The sudden cold and gloomy weather just weren't his cup of tea (not that he liked tea, he hated it with a passion, ask anyone). Or, to be more exact, he wasn't used to the cold while the sun was up.

Hueco Mundo was a desert by night, everyone knew it got pretty cold. The thing is, Hueco Mundo always stayed its usual dark and gloomy cold self. It never changed and in his mind the human world had been pretty much the same.

To him, the world of the living was a place with an ever agreeable temperature and good weather. Not that he hadn't seen it rain yet. He wasn't too fond of sudden rain showers when he could help it and therefor tended to avoid coming to visit the world of the living when it rained.

And yet there he was. Walking down the street, trying to crawl into the warmth his jacket and scarf provided while Ichigo kept sending him amused glances. _Oh yeah, you laugh,_ he thought. He'd liked to see how Ichigo would have reacted in his place! As if rain wasn't bad enough! Apparently, the human world had something called snow. Which was, yes indeed, frozen _fucking_ rain!

You can see Grimmjow's frustration. He hated normal water falling down. And then to experience frozen water falling from the sky. Really? Somebody was just out to get him.

What was up with the weather in the human world, anyway?! First it's hot then it's cold. First it's dry then wet. He downright hated seasons. Who had invented those again? Whoever it was, he was going to kick the bastard's ass.

If only he weren't in some stupid fake body. In Hueco Mundo his hierro would be enough to keep warm, but apparently that wasn't how things worked when you were in a gigai. That damn substitute shinigami better appreciate him for actually using one.

He swore he'd find that hat-and-clogs-wearing bastard and tell him a word or two about making bodies immune to cold. The bastard obviously needed it. That or he was actually the one out to get him. Grimmjow wouldn't be too surprised. That hat-and-clogs guy was suspicious as fuck.

"It's not funny," he growled out after another amused glance from Ichigo.

He swore the teen's face was about to rip apart when his grin grew tenfold. If it wasn't so damn cold, he'd be sorely tempted to punch that grin from Ichigo's face. But for now, he'd keep his hands in his pockets where the cold couldn't get to them, thank you very much.

"It really is, though."

Grimmjow shot him a glare.

"Fine. Then let's go back home. I know just the thing to get you warmed up!" Ichigo piped up after a few seconds.

This time, instead of a glare, Grimmjow's face was adorned with a lecherous smirk.

Ichigo noticed and immediately shot him a look of disdain. "Not like that, idiot. I meant hot chocolate."

"Oh we could involve chocolate if you'd like," Grimmjow replied, his one-track mind providing him with some very promising images. Chocolate. Yeah, he could work with that. Definitely.

"When I say hot chocolate, I mean drinking hot chocolate, idiot," Ichigo reprimanded when the lecherous smirk on Grimmjow's face didn't falter.

"You can call it whatever you like, _Berry_, but I still prefer saying se- "

"If you finish that sentence, I swear to God I wi- "

"You will what, _Berry_? You can punish me _any_ way you like."

"Does everything have to be an innuendo with you? And don't call me Berry! That's it! The only thing you're getting tonight is hot chocolate!"

Ichigo was downright glaring him to death now and Grimmjow would've been impressed… If his mind wasn't coming up with pictures of the teen covered in chocolate sauce and ready to be eaten. He had no qualms about getting_ that_ tonight. He'd like to get that every night, in fact.

The teen noticed how Grimmjow's smirk had yet to falter, even though he was doing his damn best to burn holes into Grimmjow's head with his eyes. "Get your mind out of the gutter, idiot. I said hot chocolate and that's it."

Ichigo turned his back to him and was about to continue towards his house when he was suddenly pulled back. A pair of lips now dangerously close to his ear.

"Then, Ichigo," Grimmjow started, loving the way the teen shivered at the sound of his voice. "Can I have a strawberry covered in chocolate?"

"Shut up."

"That wasn't a no."

Ichigo muttered something about snow and cats that he didn't quite catch and then pulled on Grimmjow's scarf. The move startled the arrancar and he barely had the time to regain his balance before he felt a pair of lips covering his own.

The kiss lasted only a second, but when Ichigo pulled away he had a grin on his face that rivalled Grimmjow's own.

"It wasn't."

_**x6x15x6x15x6x15x6x15x**_

He'd take his revenge on the substitute shinigami one day for having him almost freeze his butt off in the cold weather, but for now, he'll be content with the hot beverage in his hands. And the fact that aforementioned substitute shinigami looked like an idiot right now with that bit of whipped cream hanging off his nose.

(Apparently hot chocolate was also associated with whipped cream. But he could work with that as well.)

_Maybe_, he mused, _seasons weren't such a bad thing after all._

* * *

**The End.**

**(I hope you liked it! ^_^)**


End file.
